Blissful Darkness
by CrackersKay
Summary: "I thought there was good in him. I thought that maybe I would be able to change his mind. Change him. What I thought I saw was never there. Never him. What I thought, was wrong. Was wrong of me." Chex but slight angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Blissful Darkness**

**Ok so this is my second official Thunderman's story and as usual the pairing in Chex. By the way Cherry will more than likely be out of character and Max will have more of a dark side/evilness in him than the show. Thanks for reading! **

_In Cherry's POV_

"Max come on. Please take me to the new shopping mall, it'll be great." I whine, tugging on Max's sweater. At the moment, he's working on some new invention for something or other. I've never seen him more devoted to anything it his life.

"Cherry, can't you see I'm busy?" He says, pulling his arm away and pushes down his micro-glasses. I sigh loudly and collapse on his bed.

"At least tell me what it is you're doing!" I grumble, crossing my arms firmly. Max groans and take off his goggles to face me.

"Go get Phoebe to take you shopping or something." He wasn't listening. He never listens. Never listens to anything I have to say these days. I miss him. The old Max.

"You know that Phoebe hates me ever since I started hanging round you more than her." I mumble, trying hard to push the memory out of my head and walk over to him. Max smirks slightly. It's the first time I've seen him nearly smile in a long time.

"And what a happy day that was for me."

_What I didn't realise back then, was that all Max wanted was to make sure Phoebe was out of the way, out of his plans and schemes, but that would result in pushing her further away from me. It worked though. Max had me wrapped round his finger. I was so gullible. _

I smile back at Max's remark, pretending to be happy to have Phoebe off mine and his back.

"I'm sure it was." I grin and I begin to stroke his hair. I lean in to kiss him but he backs away, looking frustrated. Giving him a slightly surprised look, I notice the flicker of doubt in Max's eyes.

"Not now Cherry." He murmur's and heads back to his work, turning his back to me. Tears begin to well up in my eyes. I'd had enough. I was done with all the delays and the rude remarks. As soon as he saw me near another boy he'd be the most protective he could be, but when we were alone it would be as if I was a speck of dust.

"Then when Max? When are you _ever _going to have time for me? You know, when I chose you over Phoebe I thought I was right. But I guess I was wrong." I stutter, wiping my eyes. I begin to head up and out of his lair, but I finally hear Max respond.

"Cherry wait." Stopping dead in my tracks, I turn to face Max stood inches away from me. I thought he would be coming to apologise.

"You forgot your purse." He says, holding up my bag. I don't see a single glimmer of guilt in his eyes. Not a fraction of regret. Just firmness. Stiffness. Evilness.

I want to smack Max, but I doubt that a hit from me would make him hurt. Just as I am about to leave, I hear him yell

"And yeah! I guess you were wrong!" That was the last I spoke to him that day.

_I probably thought that it was just an argument. All couples fort. But then again, I didn't even know if we were really dating. Max had never spoke of it, never made it official, but I guess I just assumed. Back then, I had no idea what he was capable of. Back then, Max was just getting started. _

I woke up the next day with five missed calls from Max, but no voice mails. I wondered if he was ringing to apologise. It was probably that. Clicking on the call back button, I hear it ringing. It was like music to my ears to here Max's relieved voice.

"Cherry oh my god I thought you were ignoring you. I…I was a jerk and I should have paid more attention to you. How about you come over in about an hour?" I did notice that Max had missed out 'I'm sorry,' but all I cared about was that Max felt like he was in the wrong.

"Well I dunno Max. You seemed really, what's the word, mean yesterday and if I come over, you'll probably do the exact same thing." I sigh down the phone, fogging up my screen. I could almost picture Max thinking of a solution.

"Then how about I meet you in the new shopping mall in two hours? Sound good?" I squeal with joy down the phone. It seemed like I had my old Max back. The Max I cared and loved for. I hear Max chuckle slightly.

"See you there! Love you." I yell, jumping up and down.

"Back at ya." Max replies. I suddenly calm down, realising that he hadn't actually said the words I'd been hoping for. Ending the call, I try not to think about that. I mean, it is hard for boys to tell a girl they love them, isn't it? Especially Max.

Half an hour later I am showered, dressed and dolled up. I decided I wanted to look pretty for Max today. It was after all, a sort of date. I text Max and tell him I am just leaving as the mall is only ten minutes away from my house. He doesn't reply but it doesn't bother me too much as I am just so excited.

When I arrive at the mall, it is a lot busier than I imagined. I don't know where I'm going to meet Max, so I text him if he's there. Finding a nearby bench, I sit down on it and wait patiently for him to text back.

After ten minutes, Max is late. I sigh at the typical-ness of it. He still hasn't texted back. There is a nagging voice in the back of my head telling me he stood me up, but Max would never do that. He'd hate the thought of me just sat here by myself looking like a complete loner in the middle of a busy mall.

An hour has passed since our meeting time and I gave up. I thought that there was no point in crying, I'd have a go at him later. At the wrong time I get up and come face to face with Phoebe. I smile meekly at her to be polite, but she speaks up.

"Max says he can't make it." I feel a burning sensation in my stomach. Max couldn't be bothered to text me back or even ring me to tell me he wasn't coming, so he got his sister to come here and tell me! And he didn't even say _sorry?_ I am angry, upset, confused and all these other emotions at the same time I just can't take it, so I end up crying and collapsing on the bench.

I don't know why, but I feel an arm go around me, and then I hear Phoebe's voice.

"I know. Max can be a real jerk sometimes." Phoebe cuddles me close. I sit up and look at her.

"I'm so sorry Phoebe, I really am. Max just wasn't worth it if I had to give up you as a friend. I never should have listened to him. Never should have fallen under his spell."

_This was round about the time when I began to wonder what Max's real aim was for me. To have me as his girlfriend? To be left hanging on dates? I didn't know. But what I did know, was that the moment I started talking to Phoebe again would drive Max insane, which was exactly what I'd wanted. If only I'd known what he was capable of…_

Phoebe grins broadly at me.

"It wasn't just your fault Cherry. I should have known it was Max's doing that drove us apart! I'm just as sorry as you are." We both pulled each other into a hug. Phoebe then took me to the washroom to clean up my makeup and sort me out.

"Well something good came out of this." Says Phoebe as I retouch my mascara.

"And what's that?" I ask curiously, wondering what on earth could have been good about Max ditching me on a date. Phoebe turned around to me and yelled

"We get to go shopping!" And we began squealing and jumping up and down with excitement. I had missed these days. I had spent most of them cooped up in Max's stupid lair listening to him complaining about how unfair his life was.

I spent the rest of the day shopping with Phoebe. We even went to a new café which sold amazing milkshakes. Phoebe suggested that I come back to her house to give Max a piece of my mind, which I thought was a brilliant idea.

When I did arrive back at Phoebe's, I wasn't surprised to see Max sat eating in the kitchen with that 'couldn't care less' look on his face. I began to storm over, but Phoebe held me back.

"Wait, hide here for a sec and listen closely to our conversation." Phoebe whispered to me and jogged over to Max.

"Hi Max, I'm back." She said brightly. Max grunted in response and went back to checking through his phone.

"You know, Cherry really didn't seem to care that you didn't turn up. Didn't look surprised to be honest." Lied Phoebe, making me even gladder I had my friend back.

Max lowered his phone, looking somewhat between suspicious and annoyed, but he still remained silent.

"Well I'm, again, not surprised she didn't care you'd left her. The boy she was talking to was really cute…" Whether Phoebe was going to finish her sentence or end it there, I would never know, because Max had instantly stood up and no longer looked like he didn't care.

"What?" He growled angrily, glaring at Phoebe. I was so happy with Phoebe that she'd made up this thing about the boy. She obviously knew that finding other guys talking to me was Max's weakness, as he looked close to exploding right now.

"Oh, haha, well I got there and she was long in conversation with this really cute guy; blonde hair, blue eyes, he had the looks. She practically greeted me with open arms as she saw me coming. We went shopping all afternoon. It was so nice to see Cherry so happy with him. Definitely a change from you." Phoebe finished proudly. She had said it all so casually, such a good liar, I would never have been able to pull that off. She had almost made me think it was real at some points, picturing it in my mind.

Max's neck veins were pumping clearly from his neck. His face was red with rage. I got a happy tingling sensation in me then. One side from revenge, and another because if Max cared enough about me to get this angry, he must really mean everything I wish he says, but just doesn't have the guts to. That must be it.

_Oh the old me. So gullible. I thought it was just the fact he liked me. Ha, no. It was never that. Max never liked anyone, even his past girlfriends. Never loved, never cared is a better way to put it. I don't think even his own family he cared much for, but that's something I will never know. _

Max stormed over to the door, his hands clenched with rage. I quickly ducked behind the sofa so he couldn't see me.

"Where are you going?" Asked Phoebe following him to the door.

"Cherry's." Max replied firmly, swinging open the door and causing it to slam on the wall. I could tell Phoebe wanted to say something, but she let it go and Max angrily stormed out the door. When I was sure he was gone I stood up and grinned at Phoebe and she smiled back.

"You were amazing Phoebe! Max believed you the whole time. But what's gonna happen when he gets to my house?" I pause a little thinking of something, but nothing came.

"I'll just have to text him that I was already here." Beginning to pull out my phone, I find Max's contact but Phoebe grabbed my phone and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Hey!" I yell in protest, holding out my hand for Phoebe to put my phone in. She shakes her head, a smile on her face.

"You're not texting Max, Cherry. Because I have a plan." Phoebe gave me a broad smile, and took me by the hand.

"Upstairs." She told me, pulling me to her room. I have no idea what she is doing or why I am going to her room, but from the look on her face I can tell it's probably one of her best plans yet.

**Thank you for reading hope you guys liked it. Please review it means a lot. See you next time. (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you SOO much for the kind reviews. Personally, I didn't think it was that good of a story, but hearing that you guys liked it made me very happy. So here you are! And sorry it's been a while.**

When I reached Phoebe's room, Phoebe immediately began digging through her wardrobe, throwing unwanted clothes on the floor as she went. I noticed that this was unlike her as usually her room would always be spick, span and tidy.

But not today. Whatever Phoebe's plan was, it must have been very consistent for her to not care about the now big pile of clothes clogging up on her floor.

"Um, Phoebe what are you…"

"GOT IT!" I couldn't finish my sentence before Phoebe had loudly interrupted me. I walk over to her. Whatever she has she doesn't want me to see it yet as she has both her hands around her back. She then flings it back inside her wardrobe and turns to me.

"What was that you just had?" I ask curiously, trying to peek in the wardrobe.

"Nothing. Now put on this blind fold." Phoebe replies firmly. I see a smile flicker on her face, so I know she's only being serious for the sheer hell of it.

"Ok…" I trail, letting her put on her 'blindfold' which in reality is just her eye-mask. As soon as it's on, I can't see anything but the dark purple that is the inside of the mask.

Just before I am about to say something, I feel Phoebe tugging on my pants.

"Uh Pheebs. What are you doing?" I ask, feeling slightly panicky of what Phoebe has planned for my fate.

"Don't worry Cherry. I'm just, I guess you could say, dressing you into something comfy to wear around the house." Phoebe may have been a good liar earlier, but she most certainly wasn't now.

After a good ten minutes, Phoebe has stripped me of all my clothes accept my underwear. Then slowly I feel something very tight and uncomfortable make its way up my legs. It felt like a skirt, but nothing I had ever felt before. It almost felt like…leather.

"Can I just ask something Phoebe?" I ask sweetly, smiling. I hear a reply from down below me.

"Sh…Sure Cherry. G…Go ahead." I can tell she's struggling to get this skirt thing on me, but she's trying to hide it.

"Ok…What the hell are you dressing me in? A gimp?" I should have rephrased what I said at the end because I knew the second I said it, it was the wrong word to use.

"A gimp is a rubber assistant or whatever you duffess." Says Phoebe, inching the skirt higher up my legs.

Once it is to my waist I realise that it is no longer a skirt, but a very, very tight dress.

"Just let me do it. You don't need to blind fold me anymore!" I say angrily, pulling off my mask.

I look down to see a pure black leather dress. The first thing that comes to my mind, is

"Phoebe, where on earth did you get this dress? It's so inappropriate! And why am I wearing it?" I ask, giving Phoebe a confused look, then go back to pulling up the dress.

"That's not important right now. What is important, is that you take off your bra because this is a strapless dress." I gape at Phoebe. I cannot believe her I just can't. What is up with her today? In fact, both her and Max are acting weird. Huh, that's the first time I've thought of Max since he left the house earlier. Ah well. Hopefully I'm getting over him. But do I want to?

_I guess you could say that I was accidently falling in love with him. I didn't want to, and I never meant to, but it was happening. But sadly as I later found out, you should never fall in love, because everything that falls breaks._

"Are you out of your mind?" I yell, edging the dress further up my chest. Phoebe gives me a sarcastic glare.

"Come on Cherry. You can't wear a strapless dress with a bra with straps! Surely you know that." Walking up to me, Phoebe guides me to the mirror.

"Ok. I'll tell you the plan. Max is obsessed with leather, and I guess a little pervy. But that's just my opinion haha. Once Max see's you in this dress, he might realise how much good of a girlfriend he's got." Grins Phoebe. I sigh. Phoebe seems happy with herself, but she hasn't thought this through.

"So you think Max is just gonna instantly fall in love with me because of my body. Thanks Phoebe." I say, trying to pull the dress down. It's so short I can't bear it! If you pulled it up just a small bit I guarantee you would see my underwear!

Phoebe gives me a sympathetic look.

"I know things aren't really working out between you and Max lately. This might give your relationship a booster. Please just, let it work." I can see where Phoebe is coming from, and she's right. I haven't been happy with our relationship, and it's definitely not stable.

"Fine. I'll get into the dress, but in the bathroom alone."

_I shouldn't have agreed to it. I should have let my gut tell me that whatever I did wouldn't make a difference to how Max felt, even after what he said. What he did._

After about twenty minutes of struggling I was finally in the dress. I admired myself in the mirror. The dress was definitely not my style, but it suited all the same. I applied a thin layer of black mascara and dark red lipstick, finishing with dark eye shadow.

I stepped out the bathroom to see Phoebe looking amazed.

"Oh Cherry you look even better than I thought you would! And you followed me advice and took off your bra. Sounds a bit weird…but anyway! Max just rang me and should be home any minute. He seems angry so you better get down to his lair fast!" Beginning to push me down the stairs, I purposely step on Phoebe's foot.

"OW what was _that for?" _She groans, rubbing her foot. I glare at her for a few seconds then look down the stairs.

"Why am I going to Max's 'lair'?" I ask, stopping dead in my tracks. Phoebe rolls her eyes as if the answer is obvious.

"Be…cause Max never hangs around in the living room or the kitchen! He just likes to work on random shiz down in his room." Groans Phoebe, trying to hurry me along down the stairs.

"But Pheebs his room it's just…" I begin to say but immediately lower my tone because I'm so embarrassed. "I'm creeped out by his room okay. And I _swear _I heard his bunny talk once!" I murmur, instantly going red. Phoebe stares at me a while before bursting into this happy, over the top voice that I usually use.

"_Whaaat? _A talking bunny? That's crazy messed up lol. You'll be fine now just go already." Moaned Phoebe, practically pushing me down the stairs. I resist for a while, fighting back helplessly but I end up running down into Max's room.

It's just as dark and dim-lit as it always is. There are so many weird 'inventions' on the desks, and then I see the stupid rocket Max was working on yesterday when he told me to bug off. Well, implied it. Looking around I decide to sit with my legs together on Max's bed like I always do. I really don't feel comfortable in this dress. Maybe I should leave.

_I should have left. I should have backed out when I got the chance. My life would've been different if I had just abandoned Phoebe's plan altogether. But knowing me, I would have gone back to Max and APOLOGISED myself, when it should have been him saying sorry to me. It always should have been him. Never me, him! _

I heard the stairs creak, one by one. Max only ever took the stairs into his lair if he was angry. And I could tell he was going to be angry. I sit staring nervously at this poster of some superhero on his wall. He's mumbling curse words under his breath. I'm afraid. Afraid that this plan will backfire and Max will hit me or something.

He doesn't notice me for a while. Storming from one project to another, Max looks like he's about to explode. Just after he attaches goggles to his face, he speaks up, surprising me that he actually knows I'm there.

"Where's your new boyfriend then?" He grumbles in a voice glazed with jealously. My mouth twitches at the thought of Max actually caring that I had (not) hung out with a cute boy today.

"He's not my boyfriend Max, you are." I reply calmly, getting off of his bed and approaching him with caution. Max doesn't look at me, only continues to exam two screwdrivers he's holding.

"Well if I'm your boyfriend, wouldn't I be paying more attention to you?" Max asks, a small smirk on his face. He's trying to be funny but making it serious at the same time.

"You should do." I shrug, crossing my arms. Max removes his goggles and gives me 'the-eyes.' This is the look when he has this 'I can be bothered right now' expression on his face and wants me to go away. According to those eyes, he's just not in the mood for a lecture from me. His mouth opens slightly then closes as he looks me up and down. I smirk. Maybe Phoebe was right.

"Cherry, I'm s…Often when I don't hang out with you it's 'cause I have more important things to do that one day you'll respect and love me for the things I've done for the world." He was gonna say it. Max Thunderman was going to say sorry, but stopped himself. And I'm angry about that.

"What could possibly be more important than me Max?" I mumble, feeling rather sorry for myself. He looks me up and down again. This time I don't smirk.

"You'll understand one day Cherry. But not now." He replied firmly, looking me directly in the eye. I've once again had enough.

"You know, at first I thought all the mystery and secretive things about you were cool, but now I'm beginning to doubt that any bad boy really is 'cool.'" I yell back, tears pricking in my eyes. Max shakes his head at me. I can tell he wants to say something but he can't bring himself to.

"And another thing! I really thought you liked me for real, but I guess it was just a fantasy." I cry back, this time not containing my tears.

_This would have been my queue to leave, if only Max hadn't made the first move…_

Max grabs my hand, shocking me. He's never even held my hand before which I realise in that very moment. He has more guilt in his eyes that I've ever seen him have. We stare at each other for a while. I don't think Max knows what he's supposed to do now. If he apologises, I will kiss him and that's final.

"Cherry, I was wrong ignoring you, and I know that now. I should have, should be, a better boyfriend. And from now on, I will." Max sighs deeply, and looks me in the eyes. Without any moments of pause for me to add anything, Max crashes his lips onto mine causing my brain to practically explode: He's sorry! He regrets it! He truly does love me!

I finally get to kiss Max. It felt so good, even though it may have been forced. I stroke his lovely puffy hair and curl it between my fingers. He holds me securely round my waist and at one point he lifts me up the ground and twirls me. Max pulls apart after a good ten minutes and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. For the first time, Max smiled and didn't smirk.

"You're beautiful." He smiles. Tears of longing full down my cheeks.

"Max…" I begin but he forces me into another kiss which I welcome with gratitude.

_This was probably the only time in my life with Max I was actually happy. It all went downhill from here. I think this was probably the last time Max was happy as well, because…well is it even possible for evil to make you happy? Isn't it so bad that no happiness shines through it? That's what I told Max anyway._

Max later told me when we were laying on his bed lovingly next to each other that he would have kissed me, dress or not. To him, I was beautiful no matter what I wore. I believe him. I don't know why I ever doubted him.

"Max, why did you abandon me at the mall earlier?" I ask, snuggling into his arms. Max makes a strange humming sound before answering.

"I just thought you wouldn't care…That I didn't mean that much to you." He sighed back, hugging me. He's blocked off his slide and locked his door so no one can enter, and I can't leave. I don't want to leave. The 'lair' no longer creeps me out. It seems almost comforting now.

"You mean everything in the world to me, Max. I thought you knew that." I smile faintly, moving one of his arms up to my neck so I can snuggle more.

"Cherry…With all the things I do down here, I begin to lose sight of things that are right in front of me I guess." Max smiles, and turns over and grins at me.

"Everything I've been doing lately…I've just been so caught up in that, that I haven't had time to think about anything else. When really, everything I should have been doing should _always _haveinvolved you, my beautiful girl." The way Max said 'my' at the end makes my heart melt. He finally realises he was in the wrong. I'm smiling so hard my cheeks are aching.

I want to kiss him again. I want to kiss Max's handsome face over and over because I love him and I've never felt this way about _anyone _before. Max practically reads my mind. He leans in to kiss me but some weird voice speaks up from the corner of Max's room.

"If you two are going to get undressed please put the sheet over my cage." I start to turn over to see who it was but Max grabs my shoulders and turns me to face him.

"Max…Who was that?" I ask suspiciously. And cage? Has Max got someone trapped down here or something?

"Err…No one. It's just a…kiss me again!" Max yells frantically, panic in his voice. This time he forcefully wraps his arms the whole way round my back as if we were hugging and kisses me. I'm trapped. There's no _way _I can escape this but…

_Max's POV_

I froze Cherry. I wouldn't have had to if that fricking excuse for a rabbit hadn't spoken up!

"Dr Colosso!" I yell, placing Cherry carefully back onto my bed. "Are you trying to get my family exposed?" I continue, running over to him and glaring.

"Well I'm sorry…sorry that I had to watch your whole making out montage earlier and didn't speak up then!" He bites back. God I want to hit this bunny so bad. Once the greatest supervillain ever, now just a reckless twat in a cage.

"What was I supposed to do, not kiss my girlfriend?" I grumble, crossing my arms and glancing over at the frozen Cherry on my bed.

"Well…yeah." Says Colosso, sarcasm hinting in his voice. I shake my head as I cannot be bothered with this right now.

"Shut up. And fine I'll put the stupid sheet over. Don't say _anything else!" _I growl, pointing at him and draping the old table cloth over his cage.

"Not that you won't hear anything though." I smirk under my breath, heading back to Cherry.

"What?!" Yells Colosso. I grin and begin to get myself into the position me and Cherry were in before I froze her.

"What did I say?" I shout back. From then on, there was silence. Time to fire Cherry up.

_Back to Cherry_

…but I…Hey that's weird. I just had a thought and now I've completely forgotten it. Weird. It takes me a moment to register that Max is staring at me. I jump slightly, causing him to smirk.

"Oh…Hey Max. What were we talking about?" I ask, feeling really confused. He smirks back at me, a cheeky glint in his eye.

"I was just about to kiss you." He grins, tucking my hair behind my ear. I love it when he does that. We kiss again. This time it's not force. Which I love. Max's kisses are better than a million from anyone else. I will never stop loving them. And I will never stop loving him.

_So I thought. I wish I'd known back then what I know now, but I was never smart enough. Even Max wouldn't have known what his future held back then. Maybe if I'd just had an indicator in the right direction, I never would have fallen for Max. And Max never would have fallen for me. That's what made it complicated. But after what he did, there's no going back._

**So because I've been away for a while I needed to get back into the gist of the story. I tried to make Cherry more in character in this chapter and even Max so please review with constructive criticism or whatever so I'll see you next time. Bye. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews I really enjoy hearing them! There is a big time jump from the last chapter to here, but you'll catch on. Oh and just to let you know this chapter might be a bit more factual and full of dialogue to keep the plot along at some points. **

_**Don't own the Thundermans. AN: From now on Max will be out of character because of the plot basis. **_

_Two years later. Cherry's POV_

It's been two years since Max and I first started going out. To me, it seems so much longer than that. I just can't believe that we're in our final year of High School though! Thankfully I'm graduating, but I wouldn't have done so without Max. He tutored me for a while and made learning fun. If I got something right I'd get a kiss. If I got all the questions correct without mistakes, we'd make out. I am so going to miss those lessons.

While these thoughts wonder my head, Max walks over towards Phoebe and me.

"Hey babe." Grins Max, strutting over in what he likes to call his 'swag walk.'

"Hey handsome." I beam back, hugging him from the side. Phoebe pretends to vomit into her locker and I laugh out loud. I turn to Max to see if he's laughing to, but he's not. Just a straight face looking directly ahead at nothing in particular. Come to think of it, Max hasn't laughed at anything anyone has said who's not me in about…I'd say a year.

"Come on Max that was funny." I sigh, poking his stomach. He looks me in the eye with that cold, expressionless emotion which I hate and always tell him not to do.

"No it wasn't." He says back, his tone tiresome. I throw my head back, annoyed at how serious Max has been throughout the whole year. We kind of just glare at each other for a while.

"Come on guys, don't fight. It was just…" Phoebe begins but Max grabs her wrist with such force it looks like he could break it at any moment. Shock forms across my face, but I can't talk. I can never mess with Max.

"_Never _interfere with my relationships." He growls through gritted teeth, leaning into Phoebe. Her hand is going purple from the lack of blood flow. She's not even speaking. She looks as if she's suffocating. Eventually, Max lets go of her wrist, his eyes cold and heartless. Tears fall down Phoebe's cheeks. Max smirks slightly and storms off. This is when Phoebe collapses.

_I first began to notice something was up with Max round about this point. That glare in his eye. His expressionless face. I knew something was happening to him. To my Max. But I didn't know what. So that's why I couldn't stop it._

I immediately rush to her side. I yell for help and other students rush over and some go to get the nurse.

"Phoebe!" I cry desperately. The nurse turns up quicker than I expected, and the Principal is with her, concern all over his face for his best student. While the nurse aids Phoebe, the Principal turns to us.

"Who did this?" He booms. I bite my lip. I don't want to get Max in trouble, but I can't let Phoebe go away without the compensation.

"What do you mean Principal? Phoebe just fainted. It's obvious that this didn't happen on purpose." I say nervously. Max is the one who gave me lying lessons so if he can't help my lye I don't know who can. The Principal glares at me and out the corner of my eye I see Max smirking in the corner. I can almost read his expression: 'That's my girlfriend!'

The nurse approaches the Principal and whispers something in his ear then turns back to Phoebe.

"This was no accident. Someone took hold of her wrist very roughly, causing no blood to flow through which lead to her fainting. Now own up. Who did this!?" Yells the Principal. Everyone looks around. I stare feebly at my feet, not daring to look at Max.

After consistent murmuring that filled the room, I feel an arm go round my waist. It's Max. He's doing his stupid 'evil' smirk.

"Thanks babe." He grins into my ear, squeezing my waist. I don't know whether to be pleased I stuck up for Max, or scared that I went against my best friend. I shake it off though. Max is my boyfriend and he comes first.

"You're welcome." I sigh back, trying not to sound too shaken up. After all, Max was just sticking up for our relationship.

_This was bad. Why was I sticking up for Max when he was the bad guy here? But I was in love, and that's all that ever mattered to me at this time._

As Phoebe gets taken away to the nurse's room on a stretcher and everyone else returns to their lockers, I turn to Max, deciding to confront him.

"Max, there was no need to do that to Phoebe. Our relationship is going just fine." I mumble, slightly agitated by the bemused look Max has on his face. He's not taking my seriously.

"Cherry, no relationship is ever 'fine.' Ours is good, but I don't want that bitch getting in the way of it." Did Max just call his own sister a bitch?! I don't like this. He never used to be this horrible to her, it was just teasing. But this is getting out of hand.

"Don't call your sister that Max." I murmur, hiding my face behind my hair. I know this will make him angry. Max hates it when someone tells him what to do, especially me.

"You can't tell me what I call and can't call Phoebe, Cherry. I make my own decisions in life." Grumbles Max. I feel pretty bad now. Why should I be the one feeling bad? It's Max who did something wrong, not me. Or was it?

_I even began to doubt myself! It was getting worse and worse by the minute._

I begin to turn away from him to go to my next class. I've gone completely red with embarrassment now. Max grabs my hand.

"Wait Cherry." He smiles and kisses me on the lips. I give him a broad smile in return, although I still feel some concern for what he did to his sister.

Max invites me round to his house after school. I really don't wanna go. Dread to think what Hank and Barb will have planned for his fate after what he did to Phoebe. In fact, his parents always go easy on him if I'm around. I groan out loud as soon as I realise this and lean on my locker helplessly.

"What?" Asks Max, leaning back on the locker. I sigh.

"You just want me to come round so Barb and Hank won't punish you as much." I grumble, annoyed at Max's lack of concern that I figured out his little plan.

"Orange, I don't _care _what they do to me. I'm gonna be a great supervillain one day, so I can take a little telling off." Ugh again with this stupid 'supervillain' stuff! What is Max going on about? It's all he ever goes on about. I don't even understand it!

"Besides, that's not what I wanted you to come round." He grins giving me a wink, leaning in closer to me. I giggle slightly, as I begin to relax again. Oo I'm interested now. I wonder what it could be.

"Fine. I'll go." I sigh, leaning on his chest happily. He takes hold of my hand and leads me out of school.

"Shouldn't we go and see if Phoebe's alright Max?" I ask quickly, pulling him back towards to nurse's office. But Max is _way _too strong for me, so pulls us back.

"Nope. Because this needs to be done now and now only. There won't be another opportunity for this." What on earth can this be? I'm almost excited for what Max has planned to do. Wait…ugh it better not be another one of his inventions, because if it is, I'm walking out.

When we arrive at the Thunderman's household, I take instant note of how quiet it is. Usually, Hank and Barb would be sat on the sofa watching TV, waiting for the time when they go and pick up Billy and Nora from school.

"Max, where are your parents?" I mumble, suspiciously. Max takes off my handbag from my arm and throws it on the sofa. I take this as an act of kindness. From Max's point of view of course.

"Shopping." Replies Max, taking my hand. He leads me down to his lair. I glance around, recalling the memories we had together in here. I remember the days I used to be slightly scared of his room. Boy, that was like forever ago.

Max sits me down on his bed and stands opposite me. He stands in silence for a while, taking deep breaths.

"Okay. I think it's time to tell you what I should have told you the day we started dating. Over the past year or so, I have learned to fully trust you. I'm not sure if mom and dad would approve, but Phoebe says now is time." Sighs Max. Wow, what is this? I'm really confused but Max seems really serious about telling me so I decide to listen. But then again, since when has Max listened to Phoebe lately without harming her?

_I don't know what I thought he was going to say back then. I had many vague ideas, but none came even close to what it was. This was it. If I had walked away, maybe it never would have happened. Because there is one thing for sure. What Max did, was always my fault…_

I stand up beside Max as he points his hand at a cardboard box on the opposite side of the room. I raise my eyebrows, about to laugh. Flicking his hand, the box flies across the room and lands in Max's hands. I scream.

What the hell is going on? Is Max a magician, a monster or worse? Scrambling towards the door, I try to escape but it slams shut in my face. Once again, I scream. I start to crawl up the slide but this time I get pulled back. It feels so strange. It's like there's this giant rope around my waist, dragging me through the air but there's no rope. Hot, scared tears fall down my face and I wail with fright.

Without warning I get pulled at full speed into someone's arms. It's Max. I've never felt more frightened in my life!

"Shhh, babe it's okay." Max coos, and I make my yells of desperation a lot quieter. He cuddles me close so I can't escape.

"What are you?!" I cry, feeling betrayed. Max leans close to my ear and whispers very quietly.

"My family are superheroes. I was born like it. My dad is Thunderman, one of the greatest ever known." Flash backs come at me at full speed. My brothers used to be obsessed with Thunderman. They had his action figures, pencil cases, posters…everything. Then one day he just disappeared and was never seen or heard of again. But I thought he was just a reality TV star. Is Max telling me that superheroes are real? And that he is the son or the almighty Thunderman.

It should have made sense. The same surname was an easy indicator, but it never occurred to me. I mean sure people have the same surnames all the time and I'd just happened to never have heard 'Thunderman' before, but come on I'm not that smart.

But this would mean…Is Phoebe one too? I'm so confused. I have so many questions.

"Max?" I ask quietly, no longer in that shaky voice I had before from crying.

"Yeah?" He replies in a calm voice. I smile slightly for the first time since Max showed me his power.

"Why did you show me this? Why now?" I ask, sighing slightly. I take hold of Max's arm that is across my chest and grip it tightly for comfort. He sighs loudly and flings his head back.

"Because Cherry…We supes, as us superheroes call ourselves, are never allowed to reveal our identity to a human…But there's one condition. This has only ever happened _once _in superhero history, but some guy, I can't remember his name, fell in love with a non-supe. After a lot of conditions from the superhero government, they were allowed to be together." Max says, his face grimacing. I shove his arm off and run to the end of the room.

Tears are falling down my face again. Is Max saying he loves me? Like, really truly loves me enough to get his government to accept me? But this doesn't make sense…

"Wait, you have to get _permission _to be in love with somebody who isn't one of your kind. What kind of bullshit government do you have?" I yell, wiping my face. Max looks taken aback by my outburst of swearing, as I very rarely do but come on, this is a lot to take in.

_I was feeling neglected and alone. I didn't want to believe that Max wasn't human, well not entirely, but it was true. How could some government I'd never heard of decide your future? It just seemed so effed up to me._

"Cherry, you don't understand what our world is like. And you wouldn't. You'd have no idea! It's very different…But you see, I'm not a superhero. And I don't want to be. So who am I to need permission?" Max practically laughs. I'm so confused. Can you give up your powers or something?

"What do you mean Max?" I ask helplessly, collapsing onto his bed. I feel clueless and stupid. Slowly, Max walks up to me. His expression is serious, and it's that dark one with the cold eyes I'm beginning to grow fond of. I mean, he does look _so hot _when he does it.

"I mean that I'm not like them Cherry. I don't want to save the world. I want to destroy it."

I don't know what I should think. I don't know what I _am _thinking. What does he mean by 'destroy it?' But I do know why he's telling me this. He's telling me this so if I don't want to ever be involved in this or him ever again, I can walk right out through that door to my left, and leave.

I'm not going to though. Because I am in love with Max. And I am going to stick by him whatever it takes.

I stand up cautiously and walk towards him, careful to not fasten my pace so I don't look to 'pushy.'

"So I'm guessing this is what all the 'greatest supervillain ever' stuff was all about, and you want me to be a part of all this?" I grin cheekily, my stomach bubbling with excitement and nerves, while adrenalin pumped through my veins.

"Every second." Max replies, that glint once again in his eye. He then grabbed my back and forced me into a long kiss. It felt different. But good different. Although every part of me is telling myself that I shouldn't get myself into this. I mean, does he have more powers? What about his family? Is he leaving everything behind to do this? And am I the only one who knows about this? Max was right. I have no idea.

_I now know what was different about the kiss. It was evil. It wasn't a kiss that two teenage lovers were sharing. It was like a kiss of vengeance, or force and mischief. Well that's what it was to me. To Max it was a celebration kiss towards his future. His evil future. They always were, always will be. _

_There never was an 'old Max' like I believed there was. The evil always pumped through his blood like the mischief genes that yearned for trouble that ran through mine. That's why I went for Max in the first place. He seemed trouble. And I loved every minute of it. _

**I'm not really sure about how good this was or not, but I tried to keep the plot moving so hopefully it was okay. See you next time. XD **


	4. Importat AN

**Story on hold!**

**Unfortunately my laptop is currently broken, along with the files that I was using to piece these stories together. I'm not sure how long it will take for it to be fixed or when I will next update, but I will try to keep you posted on my profile about when I should be updating. I'm very sorry about this. See you soon.**

**CrackersKay XD**


End file.
